Путеводитель по ДВ
by IreneS
Summary: Путеводитель по ДВ, или как ориентироваться в Мистик Фоллс, если вы вдруг стали частью мира Дневников Вампира.


**Мистик Фоллс – это место, где:**

- открыв дверцу холодильника, комнаты, кладовки или автомобиля, нужно приготовиться к тому, что, когда вы ее закроете, за ней будет кто-то стоять;

- подошедший на улице незнакомец может оказаться вампиром (60%), или оборотнем (20%), или ведьмой (10%), или человеком, осведомленным о существовании всех вышеперечисленных (8%), или человеком, пребывающим в блаженном неведении (скорей всего это будет Дженна);

- если в новостях говорят о людях, растерзанных животными, не верьте – зверюшки иммигрировали после появления Стефана – запасайтесь вербеной и аконитом;

- любого человека можно разыскать, лишь зайдя в «Гриль», в редких случаях в школе или на работе. Хотя постойте, а там кто-то работает? Ах, да, Мэтт Донован – в Гриле!

- нет еженедельной газеты, вместо этого проводятся еженедельные балы / маскарады / мисс Мистик Фоллс / встречи комет / благотворительные вечера / мемориальные ночи / барбекюшные утра, на которых мэр города показывает, что она _работает_

_Вы Елена Гилберт, если:_

- вас не покидает непреодолимое желание всех обнимать и утешать

- все вокруг усердно пытаются вас спасти

- вас неотвратимо преследуют суицидальные мысли

- ваша любимая фраза «ты можешь быть хорошим»

- у вас стойкое ощущение, что кто-то еще, сука, недостаточно исправился

_Вы Стефан Сальваторе, если:_

- при вашем появлении белочки и кролики щемятся по своим укромным дуплам и прикидываются мертвыми

- вы можете убеждать людей в своих благих намерениях лишь одним движением ваших бровей а-ля паттинсОн

- на одно слово у вас в среднем выходит пятиминутная жестикуляция – мечта глухонемых

- ваша любимая фраза «Кэтрин – лживая, эгоистичная, всеми манипулирующая сучка», и ниипет, что вас спрашивали о погоде

- у вас стойкое ощущение, что в вашем присутствии люди засыпают вовсе не от усталости

_Вы Дэймон Сальваторе, если:_

- через вашу постель (или ванну) проходит каждый новый женский персонаж

- экономите на психотерапевтах, предпочитая выговариваться перед людьми, которых потом либо съедаете, либо принуждаете забыть – безотходное, сука, производство

- вам кажется, что вы могли бы выиграть чемпионат по самым необдуманным поступкам (но Елена, сука, и здесь может вас обставить)

- от вашей мимики, которой позавидовал бы сам Джим Керри (а он, между прочим, собирает кубик Рубика одним лицом), девушки захлебываются слюной и задыхаются от частых вздохов

- становитесь друзьями только с теми, кто хотя бы раз умирал от ваших рук – тест на профпригодность

- ваша любимая фраза… черт, можно все цитировать

- у вас стойкое ощущение, что вас хотят!

_Вы Кэтрин Пирс ака Екатерина Петрова, если:_

- можете просидеть пару месяцев в грязной и сырой пещере в одном и том же платье и все равно, сука, выглядеть «с иголочки»

- от Елены вас отличает лишь наличие кудрявых волос и отсутствие вербены в кулоне

- готовы убиться, с пеной у рта утверждая, что любите Стефана, но в кровать, сука, все равно забираетесь к Дэймону

- выходите из душа при полном макияже, доказывая, что у вампиров, сука, даже тушь бессмертна

- ваша любимая фраза «Hello, Elena», «Hello, John», «Hello, Damon», «Hello, Stefan» - что ж вы очень приветливый человек!

- у вас стойкое ощущение, что вы наипали своими ложью и манипуляциями даже себя

_Вы Дженна Саммерс, если:_

- каждый новый персонаж-за-тридцать является либо вашим бывшим любовником, либо школьной подругой (лишь бы не появился человек, сочетающий в себе оба «либо»)

- вы наивно проглатываете самые глупые отговорки, типа «на меня напал зверь и аккуратно укусил за шею»

- с проблемными подростками у вас разговор короткий – «Я тоже курила травку. Скушай печеньку!»

- вас можно использовать вместо компаса старины Гилберта - просто тупо втыкать кол каждому, кого вы благодушно приглашаете в дом

- у вас стойкое ощущение, что вам жестоко имеют мозг

_Вы Мэтт Донован, если:_

- большую часть серии у вас такой взгляд, будто вы пытаетесь воскресить в памяти обнаженную фотку Анджелины Джоли, но вспоминается только Пугачева без грима

- вы постоянно таскаете какие-то никому ненужные мешки

- у вас никогда не было более умной реплики, чем «ты меня избегаешь?»

- у вас стойкое ощущение, что вами затыкают все дырки в эфире

- вы работаете!

_Вы Элайджа Смит, если:_

- серия кажется неполной без хотя бы одного убийства вашей дражайшей персоны

- умеете заговаривать камушки (великая сила Древних!)

- на офисную встречу надеваете строгий костюм, но городской прием же придете в строгом костюме, на прогулке в лесу можете появиться к всеобщему удивлению в строгом костюме, а на встречу друзей заявитесь и вовсе в строгом костюме

- у вас стойкое ощущение, что каждый завидует вашей шевелюре

_Вы Тайлер Локвуд, если:_

- вас медом не корми, дай об кого-нибудь кулаки почесать (лучше, если это будет девушка)

- ваша преданность одной из сторон меняется чаще, чем настроение беременной женщины во время просмотра «Марли и я»

- у вас офигенно-сексуальный дядюшка

_Вы Джон Гилберт, если:_

- у вас не хватает пальчиков на правой руке

- считаете день неудачным, если не удалось плюнуть соседу в кашу

- у вас стойкое ощущение, что жить вам осталось недолго

_Вы Бонни Беннет, если:_

- у вас нездоровое влечение к потрошению подушек и поджиганию свечек

- у вас стойкое ощущение, что вы круче вагона вампиров и маленькой тележки оборотней

_Вы Кэролайн Форбс, если:_

- блондинка – это не ваш натуральный цвет, а образ жизни

- у вас стойкое ощущение, что вами безвозмездно пользуются

_Вы Джереми Гилберт, если:_

- стоит вам увлечься девушкой, как ее прикапывают в канаве

_Вы Аларик Зольцман, если:_

- составляете непревзойденный дуэт с братом парня дочери вашей бывшей мертвой жены и деверя родной сестры вашей нынешней живой возлюбленной


End file.
